December 7
1919 Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse Five To Oppose White Plains Visitors To Present Strong Team When They Come Here Wednesday Night Having won every game up to date, the White Plains basketball team will make a strong attempt to keep its slate clean when they line up against the All-Syracuse quint players Wednesday night at the State Armory court. For a number of years White Plains has been represented by one of the strongest court quintets in New York State. Thanksgiving Day they had little trouble winning two games from a picked team of the best court players in Syracuse. Since their opening game last week with the Kodaks of Rochester, the Syracuse players have shown considerable improvement. Manager Crisp will send his protégés through two hard practice sessions before the coming Wednesday night. The lineup: ALL-SYRACUSE: Guards- Casey, Crisp; Center- Schwarzer; Forwards- Tormey, Rafter. WHITE PLAINS: Guards- Wilson, Walters; Center- Chamberlain; Forwards- Fox, Schell. 1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Novak Leads Nationals To Victory Oshkosh, Wis—There was triple cause for joy in the camp of the Syracuse Nationals basketball team here today as the Nats prepared for a game with the Oshkosh quint tonight. Yesterday, the club secured Mike Novak to hold down the center position, last night it upset Chicago Gears 57 to 55 and today Coach Benny Borgmann rejoined the team. Novak, a six-foot nine-inch giant, was purchased from Sheboygan for a sum reported to be $5,000 in what Sheboygan officials announced as the biggest deal ever made in the National League. He proved his worth last night by gaining control of the ball off the boards while opposing George Mikan and dropping in eight points. John Chaney led Syracuse in scoring with 18 points but it was three quick baskets by dependable Jerry Rizzo in the third period that put Syracuse into the end by a 42 to 38 score after trailing at half time 33 to 26. George Mikan again tallied 20 points followed by Bob Calihan, who equaled Chaney’s mark of 18. In Syracuse club officials admitted paying out $5,000 for Novak, adding that they are still in the market for additional players to put the Nats into a contending position for the balance of the league chase. SYRACUSE: Nelmark, f (3-3-9), Rothman, f (2-4-8), Rizzo, f (6-2-14), Novak, c (4-0-8), Chaney, g (6-6-18), McCahan, g (0-2-2), Sharkey, g (0-0-0), Moiseichik, g (0-0-0) TOTALS (20-17-57). CHICAGO: Calihan, f (8-2-18), Hale, f (3-4-10), Mikan, c (5-10-20), Ratkovicz, c (0-0-0), Patrick, g (2-1-5), Brookfield, g (0-0-0), Szukala, g (1-0-2), Triptow, g (0-0-0) TOTALS (19-17-55). Score at half-time- Chicago 33, Syracuse 26. Free throws missed- Nelmark, Novak 3, Chaney 2; Hale, Mikan 5, Ratkovicz 2, Patrick 2. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Playing In New Haven Syracuse and Philadelphia flew to New haven today for a scheduled National Basketball Association game in the Connecticut city tonight. It will be the fourth meeting of the clubs this season with the Nats now holding a 2-1 edge. They clash here again Sunday. After the game the Nats and warriors fly to New York where the Phils will leave and entrain from home. The Rochester Royals will then board the plane with the Nats and the two clubs fly back to Kodaktown for tomorrow night’s fray. Rochester plays Boston in New York tonight. George King accompanied the Nats and will be available for limited duty. However, Coach Al Cervi is so well pleased with the work of Bill Kenville and Dick Farley who stepped in during King’s illness that he may not use the veteran unless it is absolutely necessary. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:December 7 Category:Borgmann Category:Calihan Category:Casey Category:Cervi Category:Crisp Category:Farley Category:Gee Category:Kenville Category:King Category:McCahan Category:Moiseichik Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Rafter Category:Ratkovicz Category:Rizzo Category:Rothman Category:Schwarzer Category:Sharkey Category:Tormey